The present invention relates to direct writing type trace recorders (for example such as the Brush trace recorders) and more specifically to a self-contained alcohol purging and cleaning system for flushing aging and thickened ink from the ink supply manifold and the analog pens of the direct writing type trace recorder.
Presently, one of the continuing maintenance problems of direct writing type trace recorders is the fact that the ink used in them ages and thickens in the ink supply manifold and analog pens. In order to purge the aging and thickened ink that plugs the aforementioned hardware it is necessary to disassemble and clean the respective hardware. Oftentimes this results in a loss of the pen adjustment.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel purging and cleaning system for direct writing type trace recorders that eliminates the need to disassemble the recorder.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel self-contained purging and cleaning system for direct writing type trace recorders that forces isopropyl alcohol through the ink supply manifold and analog pens to purge aging and thickened ink therefrom.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel self-contained purging and cleaning system for direct writing type trace recorders that drastically reduces the time and amount of labor to purge aging and thickened ink from the ink supply manifold and analog pens of the direct writing type trace recorder.
It is further object of the invention to provide a novel purging and cleaning system for direct writing type trace recorders that is compact, portable, and easy to use.